sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Varieties of Faith in the Cosmos
Religion and faith are a major part of life and serves as a binding and diving force throughout the reality. Throughout the eons many deities, gods and goddesses; which are worshiped by its inhabitants have come and gone. List of Gods A''' *'''Adrræ: The quintessential personification of the totality of creation and status. He emerged along with his counterpart and brother, Qadræ in the Void, ultimately giving chase to his brother when he left to explore. His brother's followers regard him as a demon that spreads stagnant nothingness of the Void. *'Ascendant Dreamer': Also known as the Ascended Sleeper, a God of Blood. Facing a world that offered him nothing, so he withdrew into himself, choosing to sleep indefinitely and in this sleep, he dreamed. Even in sleep, a god has great power. The power of his unconscious mind was manifested in creation, as his dreams came true. However, his dreams were not entirely his own. With the Dreamer dormant, the dark goddess Quagmire snuck in and began to whisper in his ear. It is not within her power to control the mind of a god, but she does have insidious influences. Thus, the dreams of the Dreamer have become darkened, his deepest nightmares gave birth to abhorrent life, manifestations of mind made flesh. *'Augusta': The goddess and patron to the common folk to the ancient people of old Draendio, with her main temple once held at the sacred city of Anor Uava. B''' *'''Beast-Mother of the Earth: One of the Gods of Bygone, with a fiery and unpredictable nature reflecting that as a goddess of the wild things and that of the earth itself. The Beast-Mother gave rise to a great many wild and monstrous things of the land. She once bestowed power on a mortal, adopting the young girl as her own, only to be betrayed and her power usurped by the daughter. *'Blarr'zeeyeu': The name bestowed upon a black hole that has become the center of a religion, which means Black Hungry Void God, there is a ceremonial sacrificial ritual, where followers throw tens of thousands of creatures, sentient or not into the black hole's all-consuming gravitational well. *'Biaogna': The deity of the thuggish cult of sword-singers from Hucury. *'Bleeding Sun': One offspring of the Splendid Sun, and of all those he appears to be the most similar to the original entity. While The Bleeding Sun is depicted as a sun and emits a baleful crimson light, its skin is rent through by bleeding wounds and its light feels cold. C''' *'''Crossroads: A God of Bygone, keeper of the hidden paths and the places in between spaces. The Crossroads is told to be one of the few surviving Gods of Bygone having sealed itself away from the other gods. *'Crimson Chalice': A God of Blood, by most accounts the Crimson Chalice drained the Opal Ocean dry. Some say by drinking red-drink from the chalice, one can obtain immortality and eternal youth. *'Crooked Rook': A God of Flesh, he is a thief, a spy, and a collector of trinkets. The Rook is said to have followed after the Beast-Mother's rebellious daughter to a new world. D''' *'''Duohelecta, the: Lost gods of the Doultækk who built Hurvyn. *'Dusky Moth': The very first God of Blood, it hides among the trees. The Dusky Moth is a strange trickster by nature, using devious deception and trickery it manipulated the paranoid Worldcrown into devouring it's own children, the Hellii. *'Daughter of Poisons': A God of Blood, said to be the child of two snaking rivers. The Daughter is possible the offspring of the Jaded Coils, a God of Bygone who was slain by the Legionnaire. She is a priestess, a warrior, a murderer, a oracle, a queen and possible more. *'Dagg': A devilish figure in Dekenksei mythology and a main rival to Ioxs, considered a evil god or demon. E''' *'''Eluvunad: She is another offspring of the Splendid Sun. She presided over death and the passage into the afterlife. The Ekuei still revere her and her priesthood largely centered around the mausoleum city of Avasudamz. *'Egg Unhatched':' '''A gestating God of Beyond, even while it grew within it's egg it had considerable power. A group of zealots flocked to the god's sanctuary to worship the nascent god and have completely given themselves over to it both in mind, body and soul. The god was ultimately bound and cast out into oblivion. *'Elemental Spirits': The spiritual beings that govern the violate energies of Gaia, that the Primal Masters believe to be personification of the natural order of life. '''F' *'Forge of Tomorrows':' '''Known also as the Crafting God, one of the two original Gods of Light, along with The Splendid Sun, whom she loved. Her nature is one of constant remake and change from one day to the next. *'Fourteen Tailed Scholar': A patron of knowledge and learning. He maintains a realm called Archivenia, where all knowledge is stored and horded. *'Flamemaker': Another offspring of the Splendid Sun, when the Forge of Tomorrows divided the sun the sparks produced by this act, gave rise to the Flamemaker. He is intense passion incarnate and self-destructive pleasure, driving those to slowly burn out. *'Flint and Steel': A God of Bygone, when the people was young, it learned the secret arts of shaping and remaking from the Flint and Steel. The Flint and Steel met its demise at the hands of The Forge of Tomorrows, which first eclipsed it and then shattered it, taking the knowledge of creation from it's corpse. '''G' *'Greatos': God of the forests, guardian of the old growths. *'Grey Matron of Twilight Woods': A ancient fertility goddess, who's worshippers are known mainly for their dark rituals, many of which include blood sacrifice. A facade of the Ps One, Piaoggatu. *'God-Emperor of Gura'din': A ancient immortal being who sees the future but forgets the past and is sovereign ruler of the Grand Empire of Gura'din. Antithesis of Stradivarius. *'Gentleman': A being of god-like intent, a seemingly harmless, well-dressed man often carrying a cane. His motives are said to be unknowable, though often he lets his opponents defeat themselves, remaining impervious and yet doing relatively little unless he's insulted at which he enters into a bout of brutal creativity. *'Great Parasite': A demon from the Ekuei's past history, a monstrous parasite that terrorized their homeland for ages. In truth a demonized name for the Ps One, Plecer. *'Grave Growth': A God of Abyss, it is opposed by the Ivory-Axe, without whose constant intervention it might have broken free and enveloped everything within it's sicking grasp. *'Ghol-uogalti, the': Pantheon of dark and bloodthirsty gods worshiped by the Golreia Empire that guided them into a decadent age of blood sacrifice and cannibalism. H''' *'''Hellili, the: The children of the God of Bygone, the Worldcrown. Legends tell that the Worldcrown once had more than one hundred followers, thus they were elevated into Gods of Flesh, each of whom had inherited an aspect of their father's dominating nature. Together, father and progeny inflicted all manner of devastation upon the world, reveling in their conquests. The Dusky Moth had tricked their father into thinking that they were conspiring to betray him, the enraged Worldcrown hunted down his children and devoured them, reclaiming the facets of domination they had once embodied. *'Heartless Man': Created by the Crimson Chalice, who had grown jealous of the power of the other gods, and sought to strengthen her dominion. She enticed a lord to become one of her followers before tearing out his heart and draining his lifeblood. Due to the nature of his creation, scholars sometimes dispute whether the Heartless Man is a God of Flesh or a God of Blood. I''' *'''Ivory-Axe: One of the last surviving Gods of Bygone. She stands in vigilant opposition to the devouring encroachment of the infectious Grave Growth. *'Ioxs': The Dekensei goddess of protection. She is deemed the mother of mothers and the patron of childbirth and newborns. J''' *'''Jaonos: A hero in Ekuei mythology, Jaonos was made knight to the Pale Maiden and was bestowed long life, but was taken from within and had his skin stolen by a foul minion of the Great Parasite, creating the great evil known as the Netherling. *'Jaded Coils': A God of Bygone, also known as the Jaded Coiled of the Sixty-six and the Coiled Mother of the Coiling Father. According to legend, the Jaded Coils was slain in battle by the Legionnaire. *'Joffar': The Dekenksei jackal god of the war, appearing as a monstrous cross between man and jackal. K''' *'''Key of Nets: A living chuck of rock that astral projects itself. Deemed in mythology as a creature, the River forgot to form. It is worshiped as a god. *'Khalemkaor': A primordial dragon like beast that is revered as a living incarnation of the sun to the ancestral clans of Londariea. L''' *'''Light: A ancient force that manifests as pure light. It serves as a power source and a symbol of faith to many natives of the dimensions of R. *'Lantern's Keeper': Believed to have once been a God of Flesh, he learned of a plot by the Gods of Dark to send him to the abyss. To avoid this fate, he ascended and emerged transformed into a God of Light. He guides the way for the willing and for the unwilling. *'Legionnaire': Dubbed by some as The Scar that Protects, The Mutilated Tribune, and The Lone Scarred Warrior, he is notorious for having scars over his entire body, he is blind. This does not however impair his legality in the slightest. The Legionnaire is one of the Gods of Flesh, and was once a mortal. According to some sources, he gained his first scars by blinding himself to protect from the very sight of the Jaded Coils. It was apparently by killing the Jaded Coils that did he ascend to become a god. M''' *'''Melar: A strict but caring immortal entity that was murdered by a demonic witch that later stole his home. *'Moongale': One of the offspring of the Splendid Sun, in the aftermath of the Sun's division. She was born to the sun's night time self, the moon. She is the patron of travelers and uses her moonlight to guide lost travelers through the dark night. *'Marble' Albatross: Named also the Robust Flyer is a God of Bygone, a great bird that with such a huge wingspan that she could fly for many years, even centuries, without landing. Old stories recount how the Marble Albatross began a feud with the Opal Ocean by stealing it's bounty and later fled like a coward when the Gods of Bygone were attacked by the other gods. *'Maelokur': The Harbinger of Tempest, the Greedy King and the True Father of Searing Light, are some of the names given to the demon from Gaian legend, the despised Felerkep cult still clings to his wicked worship. N''' *'''Netherling: The first of the Gods of Beyond, a conniving creature formed when the knight, Jaonos was usurped from within and had his skin stolen by one of the Great Parasite's ilk. It formulated a plan to engender the creation of more Gods of Beyond. The facade for a child of the Ps One, Plecer. O''' *'''Olehume: Knows also as the One or Be, the supreme consciousness of the Trinity which is omnipotent. The Ole D'ard believe that Olehume split his body, the Be into three, forming the Mother, Father and Son. *'Opal' Ocean: A God of Bygone, legends state that the Marble Albatross stole from the Opal Ocean, forever earning it's ire. The Opal Ocean was drained by the Crimson Chalice. P''' *'''Presiar: God of the Mute Valley, the masked silent guider of the meditated and healers. *'Pale Maiden': The mother of the Ekuei, worshiped and revered as goddess of fertility and motherhood. *'Pora Tacca': The messiah figure of the Seethseers and their long term goal at creating the ultimate psychic who will determine the ultimate fate of the Multiverse. *'Priest-King of Anor Uava': Once a devout and holy man of Draendio who reestablished it's people faith in higher powers. He eventually fell to the corruption that plagued the holy city of Anor Uava, betraying his sacred oath and ascending into immortality as the prophet and demigod of the immortality cult and lord of the angels of Anor Uava. *'Progenitors, the': The first Ps, the Great Ps who are revered, worshiped and feared by virtually almost every Ps. They are viewed as the apex of perfection, transcending life and death itself. Q''' *'''Qadræ: The quintessential form of change and chaos, counterpart to his brother, Adrræ. In many creation myths, he is responsible for departing the Void and exploring creation, and thus he is held in highest esteem because he's the one that causes the reaction. Adrræ's devotees view him as a troublemaker and a destroyer who sows mindless chaos and ruin. *'Quagmire': One of the Gods of Dark, despite her presumably insignificant influence, she is among the most sinister of the Gods of Dark, and has left a lasting legacy upon her victims in the form of mind shattering trauma and horrific acts of terror. R''' *'''Ruinous Root: Once known as the Ringing Oakmaiden, a God of Flesh created by the Beast-Mother to govern the vibrant growth of her domain. Her branches rang with delightful tunes when the wind past by, but the demise of her mother at the hands of her adoptive sister, twisted her into a bitter and spiteful being. *'Ram of the Woods': A God of Abyss, residing where the woods grows lush. It holds forbidden, secret liaisons with those wishing to obtain forbidden things. The Ram had a secret following among the Ekuei, forming mystery cults dedicated to him. S''' *'''Stradivarius: The last Whistler of the Woods, and patron of music. He is blind to the future but sees all of the past. Antithesis of the God-Emperor of Gura'din. *'Splendid Sun': Also called the Sun of Glory Light, is one of the former gods of the Ekuei. Said to be the one of the original Gods of Light. According to mythology, he united with the Forge of Tomorrows who divided his essence into its disparate facets. *'Springhare': Called also as the Hare in Spring, is a folk figure in the Ekuei's mythology. A servant of the Pale Maiden and former quarry of her husband, the Wild Huntsman. *'Scarabket': The Dekenksei god of tranquility and eternity, the cult of Scarabket has been banished from mainstream Dekenksei society for some unclear event. *'Sirius': The 11th Isen and leader of the Lost Isens. Worshiped by the nihilistic Order of the Blazing Eyes. T''' *'''Threshold's Keeper: A figure of worship by various cults and secret societies, with being stated is omniscient, that resides in a higher plane of existence, is all knowing and can see all of space-time all at once. *'Taaren: '''The greatest king of the Veskeen. He was associated with the sun and believed to be the incarnation of it's prophet. He was his people's greatest hero who was betrayed by his own allies and afflicted with the Curse of the Sun. Even in this state, however, he sought to aid his fellow refugees by building them a new home. However the curse soon began to drive him to madness, and he was sealed away by his followers. He now waits in the shadows to be called back into the physical world and restore his people back to glory. The rouge elements of the Veskeen Exiles revere him, as a dark savior and work to commit evils in his name. *'Turning Wheel': A God of Bygone, the Wheel describes the paths that one will follow in life, and will compel them to follow it. The Wicked Weaver wishing for control of it's own will, weaved a web that ensnared the Turning Wheel and chocked it into submission. *'Twilight Elder': A mysterious figure that is revered by the Twilight Echo clan, it is linked to several prophecies that foretell of doom and disaster. '''U' *'Usirios': The faceless death god of the Dekenksei pantheon, He would guide all the souls of the dead, especially the souls of the kings, on their journey to the beyond, to judge them and to decide if they were worthy to pass to the other life. V''' *'''Verdiboar: Goddess of the harvest, staunch enemy to the Grey Matron of Twilight Woods and her followers. *'Vix': Also known as the Veiled-Flux, associated with secrets. It is said that Vix awoke when the roots of the gods' realm first tasted blood. *'Vagrant': Known by some as The Bitterwasp, The Jolleningbush, The Baling-Witness, The Wandering Pilgrim, and many other names. The Vagrant was born in a place called Middorough, where she was punished for breaking one of it's unjust laws. Sometime after ascending to godhood, she took her revenge on Middorough as The Bitterwasp by cursing it "to drown in blood and to be remembered by none". As The Jolleningbush, she was a friend to many gods. As the Wandering Pilgrim she has been bared from a many realms for inspiring freewill and mindless distractions under the pretense of faith. W''' *'''Wild Huntsman: Mate of the Pale Maiden, all Ekuei venerate him, for he is the father of their race. The guardian spirit of the untouched forests, wild animals and trackless wilderness. *'Wolf Unbound': The psychic wound of the Beast-Mother's demise, the first of the Gods of Dark. The Wolf Unbound's nature is one of complete violently nihilistic, an insatiable appetite for destruction and bloodshed combined with an everlasting hatred of existence itself, not even it's fellow Gods of Dark are safe from his hunger. *'Worldcrown': One of the Gods of Bygone, he created his children, the Hellili to impose things will onto all things existing, though proud of his offspring, but he was also paranoid, and worried that they might conspire to overthrow him. Individually, the offspring were no match for their sire, but their father was wary of their combined power, and so watched them closely. It was the Dusky Moth that would soon deceived the Worldcrown into believing that the long-feared betrayal had arrived. The Worldcrown flew into a rage and, one by one, hunted down and consumed his children. Yet the battles had weakened him, and he would never again know the level of godly might he once held and fell into memory, then faded into legend. *'Wicked Weaver': A God of Blood, seeking control over it's own fate. It encased the Turning Wheel in a web of tight threads, progressively constrained and eventually stalled the wheel bringing it to heel. X''' *'''Xim: A ancient and long dead god. Rumor though says he reincarnates himself in the body of a mortal. Y''' *'''Yyenda: Goddess of the hunt and the elegant mistress of archery. A traveling inter-dimensional loner who took on the role of a goddess of the hunt to give a symbol of hope to the native inhabitants of the world. Later revealed her true nature and was cast out of the Tribe of Yye and proclaimed a false god. *'Yaagan': The propheized savior of the Jlhontlind. Z''' *'''Zhmaervos: The Thousand-Horned Behemoth, the Dark Avatar of Desolation, He Who Slays At Night and the Drake in Shadows, is one of the dreaded Gods of Dark. A being of pure malice, he delights in tormenting mortal-kind, and is the dark patron saint of torture, murder and assassins. Category:Book